


Забота и внимание прилагаются

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe after 1st season, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wolf!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан по заявке с кинк-феста: «По каким-то причинам Дерек превращается в волка и не может превратиться обратно. Залезает в кусты, вешает на себя колючки, кочки и репья. Стайлз решает его вычесать».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забота и внимание прилагаются

**Author's Note:**

> Увы, кинк не был выдержан автором
> 
> Текст участвовал в **Fandom Kombat 2015** за команду **fandom Dylan OBrien 2015**

Когда Стайлз услышал протяжный волчий вой, разрезающий ночную тишину, тетрадка соскользнула с колен, и жёлтый маркер оставил кривую полосу на листе с математическими формулами. Стайлзу сразу представился силуэт волка в лунном свете, что одиноко стоял на обрыве и выл: из пасти валил пар, уши были прижаты к голове, хвост опущен. Волк сиротливо оглянулся по сторонам, переступил с лапы на лапу и завыл снова, делясь с природой своей тоской. 

Стайлз поёжился: в Бикон-Хиллз вот уже как пятьдесят лет не было волков, и слышать вой было непривычно и немного страшно. Этот вой не был призывом о помощи или желанием поделиться с сородичами своей болью – Стайлз понял, что образ в его голове имел мало чего общего с реальностью – этот вой означал, что вожак собирал _свою стаю_. Глубокий и густой, немного хриплый призыв к совместной охоте, к _единству_. 

Так мог выть только альфа, и Стайлзу он был хорошо знаком. 

Когда Скотт полностью овладел способностями оборотня и подчинил себе звериную сторону своей натуры, Стайлз был уверен в том, что проблемы остались позади или хотя бы ненадолго пропали из его жизни. Ему нужно было совсем немного времени на то, чтобы подумать, как же так вышло, что в один из вечеров Стайлз обнаружил себя крепко прижатым к стене, а Дерек целовал его. И всё, что было каждый раз потом: неловкие зажимания, пока не видит шериф, и поцелуи в пропитанной запахом пота школьной раздевалке – быстрые и скомканные из-за неопытности Стайлза и нетерпеливости Дерека – тоже требовало определённых размышлений, но обсудить то, что между ними творилось, как-то не получалось. А потом Дерек забрал силу Питера, и неприятности вновь вернулись в жизнь Стайлза.

Питера хотел убить Скотт, потому что тогда он бы вновь стал человеком, но Дерек, оказавшийся быстрее и сильнее Скотта, опередил его, и вместе со смертью Питера ему передалась сила альфы – вожака, друга и отца своей будущей стаи. Сила и мощь альфы были настолько велики, что Дерек не справился – она поглотила и подавила его человеческую сущность, обернув в большого чёрного волка с кроваво-красными глазами. Дерек не мог превратиться обратно, и вот уже вторую неделю вечером вместе со своей немногочисленной стаей бегал по лесу, охотясь, а ночью был у Стайлза и оставался рядом, охраняя его сон. Человеческое в Дереке было подавлено, уступив первенство волчьей стороне его сущности. Морально и физически Дерек подчинился силе, доселе ему неизвестной, и даже его последняя надежда на то, что ему поможет якорь, коим являлся Стайлз, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы вернуть человеческий облик. И пока Дитон пытался разгадать причину этого явления и найти решение, Стайлз засыпал, зарывшись лицом и руками в густую тёмную шерсть, вдыхая запах мха и мокрой древесины.

Дерек и так был немногословен, но теперь, будучи постоянно в волчьей форме, он на всё отвечал рыком, и Стайлз по громкости этого звука уже научился определять реакцию. Молчание Дерека нравилось Стайлзу, ведь он мог говорить ещё больше обычного, но всё-таки Стайлз предпочитал грубое и резкое «Заткнись» ощутимому и иногда немного болезненному укусу за руку или ногу. С Дереком-волком невозможно было позаниматься влажными глупостями, – хотя как-то Стайлз думал об этом, что бы точно никогда не рассказал даже Скотту, и в чём с трудом признавался сам себе – и это расстраивало, но Стайлз утешал себя тем, что, когда Дерек придёт в норму, он получит свою долю «глупостей».

Волчий вой затих; Стайлз собрал конспекты и переключил компьютер в режим сна – через несколько часов должен был прийти Дерек. За это время Стайлз намеревался успеть перекусить, после чего продолжить подготовку к тесту.

Спустя час с небольшим Стайлз поднялся с пола, поставил стопку бумаг на стол и потянулся. На кровати завибрировал телефон, и только Стайлз успел взять его, как услышал глухой стук во входную дверь. Он вышел из комнаты и начал медленно спускаться по лестнице, на ходу читая смс-сообщение от Скотта. Настойчивый стук повторился – в пустоте и тишине дома он неприятно бил по ушам. Затем послышалось нетерпеливое и будто бы раздражённое рычание.

– Да иду я, иду! – крикнул Стайлз. Он открыл дверь – на пороге сидел Дерек. Большой чёрный волк с длинными когтями и пастью, полной острых зубов, смотрел на Стайлза красными глазами, и в его животном взгляде читалось осуждение и недовольство. Стайлз отошёл в сторону, пропуская Дерека в дом.

– Простите, о Великий Альфа, что я не открыл вам дверь моего, – Стайлз сделал акцент на этом слове, – дома, не прибежал по вашему первому зову, – он театрально поклонился. – Дерек, правда, что за фигня? 

Волк безразлично посмотрел на своего человека и прошёл на кухню, Стайлз последовал за ним. 

– У тебя есть дом, ну, полуразрушенный, но есть же! – продолжил возмущаться он. – Я сам мог бы приходить туда иногда. Но ты каждый вечер заявляешься сюда, а я даже не в твоей стае. Хорошо, я-то понимаю, почему ты приходишь, но со стороны это выглядит странно, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Сегодня тебе повезло – папа остаётся ночевать на работе. Вообще, удивительно, но тебе в этом плане везёт каждый раз.

Дерек, подойдя к холодильнику, остановился и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот вздохнул, достал из шкафчика тарелку для супа, открыл холодильник и взял бутылку минеральной воды. Он налил жидкости в тарелку и опустил посуду на пол, Дерек подошёл и стал жадно пить воду.

Шериф Стилински не знал о том, что Стайлз вроде как встречался с Дереком, и Стайлз предпочитал оставлять его в неведении так долго, как это было возможно. Сложно было представить реакцию отца на то, что его сын встречается с парнем, от которого совсем недавно было много хлопот. Когда шериф был дома, Дерек забирался в комнату Стайлза через окно – тот специально оставлял его открытым и для отца делал вид, что идёт спать, а на самом деле читал с ночником. Мягкий приглушённый свет служил Дереку знаком того, что Стайлз его ждал.

Дерек укладывался на кровать большой меховой подушкой и, аккуратно сомкнув челюсти на руке Стайлза, притягивал его к себе. Тот поначалу возмущался, а потом устраивался удобнее и очень быстро засыпал. Дерек же дремал, держа ухо востро, готовый в любой момент спрятаться под кровать или покинуть комнату, если шериф надумает заглянуть к Стайлзу.

Дерек отошёл от тарелки и остановился в дверном проходе, ведущем из кухни в гостиную, оглянулся на Стайлза, приглашая идти за собой. 

– А ты что, есть не будешь? – спросил Стайлз. Он открыл шкафчик и достал пачку сухого корма для собак. – Я купил, – он потряс упаковкой. – Дерек, не огорчай меня! Я всегда хотел собаку, а сейчас у меня улучшенное исполнение желания, у меня есть волк! Ты же не будешь рушить мои мечты? К тому же, скоро Дитон найдёт средство, и ты вновь станешь хмурым парнем в кожаной куртке, а у Стайлза опять будет только мечта о славной собачке, которая бы слушалась его во всём и охраняла его сон, и...

Стайлз не договорил; Дерек в один прыжок оказался рядом и оскалился, ощетинившись и царапнув когтями пол. Он утробно рычал, буравя Стайлза злыми глазами.

– Ладно, ладно! – Стайлз выставил вперёд ладони в примирительном жесте. – Хорошо, я облажался, никакая ты не собака, ты волк, альфа, что там ещё, – он смотрел на Дерека, не чувствуя страха, потому что знал, что тот ему не причинит вреда. – Как там у вас в стае просят прощения? Сразу предупреждаю: валяться на полу на спине руками кверху не буду.

В ответ Дерек несильно укусил Стайлза за колено и, ухватившись за штанину, потащил его из кухни.

– Эй, я сам пойду, – Стайлз вырвал штанину из волчьей пасти и затопал по лестнице в комнату. Дерек шёл за ним. 

– Мне вообще к контрольной готовиться надо, – предупредил Стайлз, когда Дерек уселся рядом с ним на пол. Стайлз открыл тетради и нажатием кнопки вывел компьютер из режима сна. – Так что прости, в мячик не поиграем, – он вытащил из пенала ручку.

Дерек коротко недовольно рыкнул и сел. Он вытянул вперёд лапы и положил на них голову, закрыл глаза и расслабился, прижавшись к бедру Стайлза. Тот сидел, читая в интернете какую-то информацию, периодически кусая ручку. Стайлз открыл нужный документ и, поставив компьютер на пол, начал гладить Дерека, медленно проводя от головы вниз, по спине. 

– Блин, ты и правда такой огромный! Дерек, поиграл в волка и хватит, обращайся назад, – сказал Стайлз. – Не думал, что скажу это, но человеком тебе быть куда лучше, чем животным. Хотя знаешь, особой разницы ведь нет, – заключил он, коснувшись уха Дерека и начав его чесать, – потому, что.. – Стайлз не договорил – Дерек вскочил и заскулил.

– В чём дело, парень? – удивился Стайлз, закладывая себе за ухо ручку. – Нет, всё же знаешь, человеком тебе лучше. Ты хоть и мало говоришь, но по физиономии можно определить твою реакцию, – он закатил глаза. – Подойди-ка, – попросил Стайлз, протянув руки.

Дерек послушался. Стайлз повернул его морду в сторону и присмотрелся – в густой черной шерсти за ушами было несколько колючек.  
– Ничего себе, а грибы у тебя нигде не спрятаны? – он выдрал одну, и Дерек коротко утробно рыкнул. – Ого, да их тут много, – Стайлз осмотрел второе ухо. – Ты что, подрался с кем-то в кустах шиповника?

Дерек сверкнул рубиновым взглядом и укусил Стайлза за локоть – не больно, но ощутимо. Стайлз вскрикнул:  
– Ауч! – он вытащил из-за уха ручку и потёр место укуса. – Дерек, ты офигел?

В ответ на это Дерек толкнул Стайлза лапой в грудь и навис над ним, угрожающе рыча, после чего лизнул в щёку.

– Эй, чувак, не подлизывайся, – Стайлз приподнялся на локтях. – Я пошутил, но это не значит, что можно кусаться, – он положил ладонь Дереку на голову. – И я тебя сейчас приведу в порядок, нельзя, чтобы альфа Бикон-Хиллз так выглядел.

Стайлз вылез из-под Дерека и вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся через несколько минут, в руках у него была расчёска с частыми зубцами. Стайлз мотнул ею в воздухе, и Дерек, поднявшись, напрягся. 

– Стайлз тебя вычешет, – с этими словами он приблизился к Дереку и сел возле него на пол. – Стайлз будет аккуратен, честное волчье, – Стайлз показал ладони, улыбаясь. – Ничего себе, у тебя на ляжках вообще какие-то кочки! – констатировал он, коснувшись шерсти. – А сколько колтунов!

Дерек переступил с лапы на лапу и посмотрел на Стайлза, обнажил зубы, словно говоря, что ему не нравится эта затея. Стайлз пропустил через пальцы мех, там, где он не спутался.

– Ты передай Эрике и остальным, что Стайлз и их приведёт в нормальный вид, – сказал он, расчёсывая густую шерсть. – Жаль, что Скотт не в твоей стае, вот кого следовало бы подстричь, – Дерек дёрнул хвостом и ударил Стайлза по плечу, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил. – Кстати, – Стайлз помолчал несколько секунд, а потом продолжил: – То, что не удастся расчесать, я отстригу, – предупредил он, для убедительности своих слов щёлкнув ножницами.

Дерек повернул голову и, рыча, посмотрел на Стайлза – волчий взгляд говорил о том, что тот перегибает палку. 

Стайлз закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
– Ладно, я попробую расчесать, но ты не должен двигаться, – он отложил ножницы и взял расчёску в другую руку. – И хватит на меня так смотреть, я не боюсь, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Хоть урычись.

Дерек затих и, смирившись с тем, что Стайлз не отстанет, пока не доведёт начатое до конца, встал поудобнее и постарался не двигаться. Стайлз аккуратно чесал шерсть, но иногда вёл расчёской слишком быстро и резко – колтуны, в некоторых из которых были колючки и кочки, цеплялись за зубцы, и Дерек, который уже не мог больше терпеть боль, иногда изворачивался и не сильно прикусывал кисть или локоть Стайлза. Тот каждый раз возмущался, но проводил расчёской уже осторожнее, а особенно большие колтуны распутывал пальцами. Несколько клочков Стайлз всё-таки обрезал – по его словам, «спасти мех альфы в тех местах было уже невозможно». Дерек ставил это под сомнение и неодобрительно фыркал.

Когда Стайлз закончил, он откинулся назад на пол и раскинул в стороны руки.  
– Блин, Дерек, я устал! – оповестил он. – Зато теперь ты выглядишь как надо, а то еще полчаса назад пришлые альфы могли бы принять тебя за лохматика с соседнего двора, – заключил Стайлз, явно довольный своей работой. Он осмотрел Дерека: чёрная шерсть была гладкой и блестящей.

Стайлз сел, и Дерек, оперевшись лапами на его колени, положил голову ему на плечо, легонько куснул за ухо. Потом отпрянул и посмотрел в сторону кровати. 

– Да, Стайлз тоже хочет отдыхать, но ему нужно готовиться к тесту, – Стайлз пододвинул к себе ноутбук и тетрадь. – Прояви понимание к тому, что я человек, и у меня, помимо ваших оборотнических проблем, есть и другие.

Дерек неодобрительно фыркнул и, взяв тетрадь, швырнул её в другую сторону, а ноутбук закрыл лапой. Для убедительности своих действий он порычал, сообщая о том, что пора спать, и что возражения не принимаются.

– Ладно, хорошо, – сдался Стайлз. – Спишу у Лидии.

Он выключил свет и залез под одеяло. Дерек запрыгнул на кровать, и Стайлз почувствовал, как та прогнулась под волчьим весом. Дерек немного потоптался на матрасе, после чего улегся. Стайлз, не дожидаясь, когда его насильно притянут к себе, сам подвинулся и устроил голову на боку Дерека, поджал под себя ноги и закрыл глаза. Дерек положил голову на вытянутые лапы и принюхался: от Стайлза пахло им, _альфой_ , и от этого хотелось скулить.

– Эй, волк, отдай мне, наконец, Дерека, – сказал Стайлз, заложив под голову руку. – Не очень-то приятно просыпаться с шерстью на лице и во рту, – пожаловался он.

Дерек ничего не ответил, даже не шелохнулся – только смотрел на Стайлза внимательно красными глазами, что напоминали два ярких огонька в темноте.

– Когда обратишься, расскажем всё папе. Сбежать ты уже не сможешь – не после того, что между нами было. Я имею в виду то, что я тебя только что вычёсывал, конечно же, – продолжил Стайлз. – У вас, у волков, это вообще что-то значит? – голос его был уже тихим, а слова немного невнятными – сон побеждал. – Обещай, хмуроволк, – сказал Стайлз, уже забыв о своём вопросе.

Дерек закрыл глаза и расслабился. Сердце Стайлза билось ровно, тихо, отстукивая свой собственный, _особенный_ ритм. 

Сердце Дерека билось в том же ритме. Это и было обещанием.


End file.
